La Ragazza Coraggiosa
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Katie Matlin is bulimic. She is always hurt by everyone she knows. Will her life ever meliorate?


My first Drew X Katie fic. I like this pairing... R&R.

I don't own anything, just the plot.

* * *

Katie Matlin was like any other girl. Tall, lean, long brown hair and blue eyes. With an exception, she was bulimic.

Other than that, she was considered normal. Yet, she was the most bullied girl at her school, the loner.

She was an easy target for anyone, because she never fought back or defended herself when someone opened their mouth.

She just kept quiet, watching them with blank, expressionless eyes. She was a quiet, withdrawn girl, good at hiding her emotions.

She had a mother who drank too much and never seemed to be home. Her father had left them when she was a baby for a woman.

Katie had no friends, at all. No one to comfort her or protect her from her bullies or her abusive mother.

She did all the chores at home. Cooked and cleaned for herself, and ocassionally, her mother. She celebrated holidays by herself, usually by sitting in her room, staring out the window.

She sighed, gazing at her desk. Her math teacher noticed it and glared at her, annoyed. " Pay attention!" He said through gritted teeth.

Kaite bit her lip, focusing her attention on the blackboard._ 'Even the teachers hate me...'_ "Yeah, pay attention, broomstick!" The class erupted in laughter.

Katie sighed, looking down. The teacher smiled smugly. _'Serves you right, you pathetic kid...'_

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, signalling school was over, she rushed out of the classroom, not wanting to deal with her classmates.

She hurried upstairs, to the library. She was surprised that it was empty. She sighed in relief. _'At least no one will bother me here...'_

She picked a book from the shelf and sat a table near windows._ 'But... Where is the old librarian?'_ She looked around, but there was no sign of her.

_'Probably left early...'_ She opened the book, and began reading.

Someone took a seat beside her. She looked beside her, and her heart almost stopped beating.

Drew Torres was staring at her, his face showing no emotion.

She stared at him, frozen._ 'What does he want? Not him, too?'_

Drew was the only kid in school who didn't bully her. The only one who didn't notice looked down. Drew Torres. The senior she liked for as long as she could remember.

He was a quiet, yet popular guy. He didn't like socializing. But he was still the most sought boy at school, the most crushed on.

He had dark hair that he wore in spikes, blue eyes, tan skin and was tall. He never smiled, which made him more appealing to the girls in school.

She felt something cold brush her hand. She looked up, startled. He turned her hand over, tracing the lines fo her palm.

She just watched him, not sure what to do. _'Surely this is a form of bullying?'_ "No tengas miedo..." Her heart began to race.

That was another thing girls loved about him. His deep, 'sexy', yet friendly voice.

"Eres hermosa..."

She stared at him with confused eyes. Filled with fear. She didn't understand what he was saying. He looked into her eyes, face still expressionless.

Then again, he always looked that way. Always emotionless, expressionless. Some people wondered if he had any emotions or feelings at all.

"Tiene unos ojos preciosos..." He said, still staring at her. She cleared her throat, managing to speak a few words.

"What do you want from me?" She noticed his hand was still on hers. She pulled it back.

He stared at her, not replying. She stared at him, waiting for his reply. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Katie..." She clenched her fists. "What do you want from me?" She repeated.

He ran a finger down her jaw. She blushed and jerked back."I'm sorry you had to wait this long for me to talk to you..."

She stared at him, astounded. "I'm sorry for letting them hurt you.."

"W-what? What do you mean?" _'What is he talking about?'_

He leaned close to her, till their faces were just inches apart. Her cheeks darkened._ 'He's so close I could smell his cologne!'_

"I'm sorry for letting them hurt you.." He repeated, staring into her eyes.

He leaned in closer. She could feel his cool, minty breath blowing gently on her face.

"I-I don't understand..." She looked down. "Te quiero..."

She looked up, startled. _That_ she understood. "Why?"

"You're beautiful.. Kind.. Humble.." A small blush appeared on her cheeks. She'd never, not in a million years, believe that Drew would say that to her.

Until now...

"I'm sorry I let them hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

Her throat tightened. She couldn't speak, trembling. She wanted to cry.

"Don't cry..." He murmured, taking her hand. "Yo estoy aqu para ti..."

"Le ruego que me perdone. I should've protected you. I could've. But I didn't. I don't know why.."

She looked up. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I guess I was afraid. I was weak. I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault. How could it be your fault?"

"I've liked you ever since you started school here. And I didn't do anything to protect you.."

"I'm bulimic..."

"I can help you get through that... If you let me..." She didn't answer.

_'He likes me?'_ She stared at him, shocked. "I'm not really an "anti-social guy". I've been playing girls. Using them for..."

"Sex.." She finished._ 'That's a shocker.. I actually thought he was... Different..'_

"You've been doing that, sleeping with girls, all this time?"

He nodded. _'I thought he liked me...'_ He frowned, noticing her expression. "I only did that because I was stressed. Stressed that I never protected you. That I watched you get tortured everyday.. I didn't mean.. The relationships I had with those girls..."

Katie nodded. "I understand..." He took her hand, and this time she didn't pull it away.

"I want to change. I want to protect you. I... I want to be... Your boyfriend..."

She widened her eyes. "I..." He stared at her, waiting for his response. "I love you, Katie..."

"I..." She bit her lip. "I love you too..." He smiled. _'This is the first time he's ever smiled...'_

"Could you forgive me?" She nodded. And held both of her hands in his.

"I promise you that you'll never cry or be sad again. We could go away..."

Katie smiled, nodding. _'This is all so sudden... Well, at least my life will be better... The guy I like, likes me back...'_

Drew and Katie looked into each other's eyes, and smiled. Knowing that from now on, everything would change. Everything would be all right.

_'I'll never have to suffer again...'_

* * *

Well, that's it. I know it's not the best fic I've written. Well, I tried. Thanks for reading.


End file.
